wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelina/"Angel"
GENERAL Birth Name: '''Angelina '''Race: '''Vampire '''Age: 25 Gender: 'Female '''Occupation: '-- '''Birthplace: '''Rome, Italy '''Current Location: '''New York, New York '''Family Relations: '''1 older brother, a mother, father unknown '''Weapons: '''A 6” silver dagger with the word “corrupt” engraved in gold in an ancient language on the onyx handle. It is kept hidden horizontally in the buckle of her black leather belt. She also has two other daggers that are hidden within each of her boots. '''Other Items Owned: '''An unblessed silver cross hangs around her neck. '''BACKGROUND Personality: Angelina, or Angel, possesses the power of dark seduction. Every move she makes is bold and forward, never lacking in poise. Her words are sincere only to her family, and to everyone else she plays the secluded, perilous girl next door. Sensuality, however, is the root of her being, and is therefore a controlling factor in her life. She cannot control her desires….they’re just habit. At one time, she believed it to be a blessing, but now she mostly titles it as a curse. This curse is the key to understanding her flirtatious and seductive nature. Detailed History: Angelina was born in Rome, Italy...a place where vampires dominated. Excluding that she never knew her father, she led a fairly normal childhood. It wasn't until around the age of 11 that she learned that vampires truly existed. Up until then, she had believed them to be mythical creatures that were thrown into horror stories to ensure children behaved. But even then, she had never seen one. It wasn't until a humid, summer night that she was hit with the reality of vampires. A long term crush on a gorgeous guy at school, Nathaniel, soon became something more. An innocent date turned into a warm, embracing hug. That warm, embracing hug turned into a passionate kiss. And that passionate kiss, turned into Angelina's worst fear...a sinful bite. The thought never occurred to her that this guy might be a vampire, until his razor sharp teeth sank into her soft, young neck. In that moment, the lust and desires were so intense that they had no choice but to continue their night of bliss...ending in the birth of a new vampire: Angel. From that night on, Angel's life had changed forever. The challenges of concurring her vampire form were indescribable, but with the help of her lover, Nathaniel, it only took her a few years to master the form. However, two years ago, Nathaniel was killed by a werewolf. Since then, a burning hatred has seared through Angel's veins towards any lycan. With the habit of feeding during bliss engraved in Angel's life, she has no other choice but to turn to dark seduction to survive. Fears: Sunlight and feeding too much on lust. Strengths: Her agility and ability to fight. Weaknesses: Can't resist the desire to feed during sensual encounters. Likes: Blood and sex. Dislikes: Lycans. APPEARANCE See signature below Marks/Scars: For the most part, her skin is flawless; however, there is one scar that is kept hidden. On the back of her neck, there is a small scar from where she had once been attacked. ROLEPLAY SAMPLE The dongs of Big Ben echoed through the city. There were four to be exact, promising that the time was only four o’clock; however, the city was enveloped in darkness. The perilous storm clouds clashed in a frightening, yet beautiful harmony: thunder roared and shook the ground, while lightning illuminated the sinister sky. Rain poured down on the chaotic city of London as Alex made her way towards the local coffee shop. A simple umbrella sheltered the body of a young woman. Her attire was all black; making her appear almost dangerous. Her dark, rich brown hair rested on her shoulders, occasionally being blown frantically in the wind. A black tank top clung to her body, accenting her curves perfectly. It came a bit short, allowing a diamond to dangle from her belly button. Hugging her hips, her black leather pants had small beads of water running down them from where the umbrella had failed in its purpose. Around the top of her pants, a belt with an unusual buckle was present. Her black leather boots made small splashes in the puddles as she walked, though miraculously no water seemed to seep through. Completing the outfit, a black choker was wrapped around her neck and her crisp green apple eyes were outlined in black. Within minutes, she had reached her destination. Just in time. She thought as she walked inside the small coffee shop and noticed the storm growing more threatening outside. Once inside, she retracted the umbrella and set it to the side. Her first thoughts were to go get a fresh, warm cup of coffee, but she was distracted by the beautiful melodies that filled the atmosphere. Her eyes scanned the room and near immediately found the piano and the man creating the gorgeous music. Her apple eyes filled with awe and for a moment she just watched the young man as he lost himself in the music. Her trance was soon interrupted as a clumsy man lost his balance while carrying a tray of coffee. The crash was near deafening and Alex flinched slightly, but she was only distracted for a moment. Her eyes fell back on the man at the piano, curious yet too timid to confront him. (Yay for an opening roleplay from the last WotAR >.<) Category:Characters Category:Vampires